Unwanted Advances
by EvanesDust
Summary: It's no longer surprising or shocking to Stiles that people find Derek stupidly attractive. Sometimes they flirt, sometimes they're just in awe of his beauty. Stiles can't blame them. or the five times stiles saved derek from unwanted advances and the one times derek saved himself


One

The first time it happens takes Stiles by surprise. He wants to go and see the latest Marvel movie with his two favorite people: his boyfriend, Derek, and his best friend, Erica. So there they are, waiting in line to buy some movie snacks. Stiles lags behind to chat with Erica about the film while Derek stands in front to order and pay.

"Which movie are you going to see?" The voice barely catches his attention, but he does notice Derek look up. A young woman stands in front of him, waiting expectantly for an answer. Stiles chuckles and tries to turn his attention back to Erica but keeps an ear on Derek's conversation.

"Uh, the new Marvel movie."

"Sweet, me too."

Stiles feels the air shift and looks up to see Derek trying to turn away, but the young woman begins speaking again.

She leans closer, and Stiles raises a brow as her fingers brush Derek's arm. "You know, since they're probably going to be engrossed with each other during the film, you could come and sit with me?"

At this point, Stiles halts all conversation between himself and Erica, fully shifting his attention to Derek and the woman.

His eyes narrow as Derek stutters, "Oh, um…"

Before Derek can complete his thought, Stiles takes a step forward and huffs out, "_Oh, HELL no_!" He grabs Derek by the shirt and pulls him close, placing a fierce kiss on his lips, never taking his eyes off of the woman in front of them. He can feel the tips of Derek's ears turning pink under his hands as he brings them up to cup Derek's face, and pointedly ignores the barking laugh of his best friend.

He clears his throat when he releases Derek and glares at the young woman until she turns around. He directs that glare to Erica as she catches her breath, telling Stiles she's sure he made his point.

Two

The second time it happens is just as unexpected. Stiles is studying for his history final, and since Derek is a history major, recruits his help. They're in the library, Stiles at the table surrounded by his notebooks and laptop, while he can see Derek in the closest aisle looking for books.

Stiles glances up in time to see Cassie, a girl from his econ class, walk up to Derek, and begin to flirt. Seriously, _AGAIN_?! He can see Derek getting flustered, probably wanting to stop the advances but also not wanting to appear rude.

Before Cassie has a chance to move closer, Stiles gets up from the table and walks over.

"Hey, Derbear? Did you find those books?" he begins, hooking his arm through Derek's and intertwining their fingers. Stiles looks up in surprise, pretending he didn't notice his classmate. "Oh, hey, Cassie! Didn't see you there. Are you here studying for finals?"

"Yeah… sorry, I didn't know you were together. I'll just…"

Stiles doesn't pay attention as he pulls Derek back to their table. He does, however, catch her chuckled whisper of, "_my_ _bad_" as he nuzzles into the crook of Derek's neck.

Three

Stiles is standing at the counter of their local coffee shop the third time it happens. He's waiting for their order while Derek stands by the door, looking down at his phone. Stiles can see the two girls behind the counter eyeing his boyfriend as they begin a hushed conversation. He strains his ears to listen.

"Oh my, do you see the hottie by the door?"

"Yaaasss girl, he is fine!"

"Do you see his jeans? Are they painted on?"

"Don't know, don't care; just wanna see them OFF!"

"Which order was his? Maybe we can leave a note on his cup."

"Not sure, just walk over. Go give him your number."

As the girls start giggling to themselves over their witty banter, Stiles hears his name called. He promptly grabs their order and makes his way over to Derek, wanting to leave before either girl gets brave enough to approach.

As Stiles gets closer, he smiles as Derek looks up and beams. Stiles hands Derek his drink and puts his free hand in Derek's back pocket, slightly squeezing his ass. He chuckles as Derek shakes his head, a knowingly fond look on his face. The kind of look that makes him tip his chin up to place a gentle kiss on Derek's lips.

Before they walk out the door, Stiles looks over his shoulder in time to see both girls staring at them and smirks.

Four

Stiles and Derek decide to take Samuel, Laura's son, to the park when the fourth occurrence happens. Stiles is walking back from the restroom with Sammy when he sees a little girl trip in front of Derek. He stops as he watches their exchange, always mesmerized by Derek with children.

"Oh my, are you alright?" He can hear Derek ask, followed by, "Would you like me to look at it, or should we find your parents?"

"My sitter…" is the soft-spoken response.

Stiles is about to approach to help when a young man runs over. "Caitlin! Caity, are you okay? What happened?" He listens as Derek tells the young man that she tripped and scraped her knee. He recognizes the look on the guy's face as he takes in all that is Derek, jaw slacked and eyes that glaze over as they travel the length of Derek's body, growing wider in appreciation of the handsome man.

"Benji, Benji!" The little girl, _Caitlin_, yells, trying to get her apparent sitter's attention.

"Oh, shiii… ooottt. Shoot, I mean, shoot Caity. Sorry." The young man stammers as he checks Caitlin over, and Stiles can't help but sympathize with him, remembering how, once upon a time, he too would be visibly flustered around Derek.

"Benji, I wanna go home now. I want my momma. I want a band-aid."

"Okay, alright, okay."

He takes pity on the trio and releases Sammy, who has been remarkably quiet. "Unca Der, Unca Der!" and Stiles grins as Sammy launches himself into Derek's arms.

Walking up, Stiles notices the little girl's scraped knee. "I've got Star Wars band-aids, would you like one?"

As he bends down to help Caitlin pick a band-aid, he motions to the swings. "Hey, babe, why don't you take Sammy over to the swings. I got this." Stiles looks up fondly and blows a kiss as Derek walks away.

He raises a brow as Benji stares at Derek lifting Sammy to his shoulders, mouth gaping open as abs are exposed when Derek's shirt rises at the movement.

Stiles clears his throat, bringing Benji's attention back to his charge.

"I'm so sorry..." he stammers out at having been caught. "I got distracted by-" arms flail in the direction of the swings- "by what I am assuming is, your boyfriend."

"Yeah," Stiles chuckles, "my boyfriend. And he is _definitely_ distracting." Stiles smiles as Derek pushes Sammy higher on the swings. He barely notices Benji taking Cailtin and leaving.

Five

It's no longer surprising or shocking to Stiles that people find Derek stupidly attractive. Sometimes they flirt, sometimes they're just in awe of his beauty. Stiles can't blame them. It's the people that are pushy or too forward with their advances that irk him. People like Kate Argent.

They're in the grocery store of all places. Stiles steps away to grab milk, located in the far back corner of the store, or what he likes to call the depths of hell. Walking back, he can see and hear Kate, with her arm looped through Derek's, telling him to take her to the diner that just opened downtown. Stiles can also see Derek trying to pull his arm free while proclaiming to have already been there with Stiles. He watches as her smile falters but only slightly.

"Oh, that's a thing? Like, really? Stiles? Stiles Stilinski?" Stiles narrows his eyes at her as she sneers at Derek, who continues to try and break free from her grasp.

"Yes, yes, that's a thing. He's my boyfriend. Now can you let go, I need to finish…" He's cut off as Kate moves closer, her face just inches from his.

"Derek, Derek, Derek." She walks her fingers up his arm, over his shoulder, and cards her hand through his hair. "You can do so much better than Stilinski."

Just as it looks like Kate is about to kiss Derek, Stiles walks over and yanks her hand from his hair. "Now, Katie, I believe he asked you to let go."

"Stiles, _oh_ _Stiles_…" he can hear the contempt dripping from her voice, "Derek's just playing hard to get." She glances between them. "Don't let this little thing you _think_ you have fool you into believing that this is actually what he wants."

"I can tell you right now, that even if this _thing_ with me isn't what he wants, he still wouldn't want you."

Kate tries to reaffirm her grip on Derek when Stiles reaches up to stop her. "Kate, he asked you politely, and he only does that once." She releases Derek's arm and glares at the pair as she walks away.

+1

The night is beautiful. Derek and Stiles watch a movie at the local drive-in. Though they can't possibly tell you what happens in it, as a make-out session starts about halfway through and all thoughts of the movie are abandoned. There's a quiet dinner afterward at a nearby restaurant where they talk about their days and what they hope to share in the future.

Derek's alone at the table when their waiter approaches. Glancing outside, Derek can see Stiles talking animatedly on the phone.

Derek keeps fidgeting with something in his pocket, ignoring the propositions of the waiter. It's not until Derek feels a piece of paper being slipped into his hands that he acknowledges the waiter.

"For you. It's my number." The waiter wears a smug grin when Derek looks up.

"This isn't happening..." Derek mutters to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Are you serious right now?" His eyebrows are furrowed as his face pulls down into a frown. "Did you not notice that I'm here with someone?"

"I... I..." the waiter begins, but Derek cuts him off by holding a hand up.

"I appreciate the compliments, and I am _flattered _that you would want me to have your number, but really, you should be more observant and probably not hit on people when they're on a date."

"I apologize. I assumed..." The waiter waves his hand at the empty seat causing Derek to stare at him in a way that all but shouts '_really_?' The waiter clears his throat. "You're right, sir. I apologize for being so forward." Derek watches as he tugs at his tie, a blush forming on his cheeks. "Is there anything else I can do for you this evening."

"Actually, yes, could you please bring us two glasses of your best champagne?" Derek asks, his voice and face softening when he notices Stiles re-entering the building.

"Yes, sir, right away, sir," is the response as Derek sees the waiter walk off in the direction of the bar as Stiles approaches the table.

Derek stops Stiles before he can sit in his chair. "Stiles, wait." He sinks to one knee as Stiles raises one eyebrow.

"OH MY GOD! Yes, yes, yes!" is yelled, and Derek can't help but chuckle as he pulls a little black box from his pocket.

"I haven't even asked anyth-" his words are cut off when he topples back, arms suddenly occupied by Stiles.

Soft kisses are feathered over Derek's face, and he can hear Stiles muttering, "_yes, yes, all the yeses_!"

Reaching down, Derek tries to feel for the box that got knocked from his hands when he hears, "Sirs?"

He glances up and sees the waiter standing above them. "You may want this." The box is placed in his hand, and Derek mouths '_thank you_' at the retreating waiter before sliding the gold band on his fiancé's finger.


End file.
